


Unrequited

by Cirilla9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Minor Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: To put it simply, Sam was helplessly in love with Steve Rogers.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, you don't deserve it Sam, you sweetheart.

To put it simply, Sam was helplessly in love with Steve Rogers.

It wasn’t that Captain America lured him in with false promises or being deceptively kind. (Well, he was very kind to him but so he was to everyone sans the bad guys.) In fact, he never gave Sam any vain hopes, not one incentive in the matter, he was much too noble for that.

But Sam loved him anyway and his feelings refused to go away. It was stronger than him, independent from his will, he couldn't control it.

And so he sat there at Steve's bed in a hospital, waiting for him to wake up after Steve had been found unconscious and beaten at Potomac bank. It wasn’t hard to figure out who could maltreat the Cap like that. Only another super soldier was capable of inflicting such damage on the serum enhanced being.

The hospital apparatus disrupted briefly, there was a change in the monotonic till now beeps from various machines and Sam straightened attentively in his seat as Steve stirred.

He saw a flash of disappointment crossing Steve's face when he saw him and not the one he wanted to.

He wasn't Bucky. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he helped Steve, saved his life even - it wasn’t ever enough. While Barnes trying to kill him at every corner always somehow managed to win the ongoing love competition Steve was not aware of.

Steve composed himself quickly enough and even managed to smile at Sam. Despite his bruised face, in Sam’s eyes he was beautiful.

“On your left.”

Sam laughed, ignoring the pain in his chest where his heart was. If friendship was all he’s going to get, he would take it. At least he was here, at Steve’s side when Barnes disappeared God knew where. And maybe, just maybe, the day will come when Steve would let go of his unrealistic noble dream to redeem the most dangerous assassin of the last seventy years and turn him back into his childhood friend. Sam knew it was an impossible wish as soon as he thought it but nobody could forbid him to live in his own sugar lies a moment longer.

Later, when Steve’s bruises had faded and they gathered at the secluded cemetery before Fury’s fabricated grave and Natasha took out the folder with all too familiar logo on it, Sam immediately knew his short paradise has come to an end.

Glancing over Steve’s shoulder confirmed his premonitions. The data were about Sergeant James “Buchanan” Barnes, consisting of what Steve already knew of him from their time together in the US army and what little information there was about Winter Soldier’s project.

Sam’s hopes for any, however fake would it be, happily ever after crashed under Natasha's perfectly manicured hand that handed over the documents. He wanted to hate the brainwashed Hydra assassin. But that'd be cruel. It wasn't Barnes’ fault what was done to him.

So instead Sam volunteered to help once again.

Steve had to be, of course, his perfectly, unnervingly noble self, taking away from Sam even the small comfort of being able to blame him with any of this.

“You don't have to go with me.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He could be annoyingly noble from time to time too.

“When are we going?”


End file.
